


Tell me how to handle this frustration

by belonginthedark



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Fingering, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Masturbation, Nudity, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark
Summary: Jacob has found a weird way to humiliate Pratt for caring about the rookie/the deputy who I've not assigned a male or female identity to so they can be your rook if you wish heheI suck at titles and this is from Humiliation by Kate Miller-Heidke which has some ridiculously appropriate lyrics





	1. Cause this is not the time or place

**Author's Note:**

> First Far Cry fic and I'm a Jacob fan. I have it bad
> 
> Now been bumped up to explicit as thats what the father would have wanted. 
> 
> Praise be to you all

The rook had been pulled from the cage following their latest training in Jacobs red corridors and dragged to his office/war room /bedroom....although Peggie chatter was that he never really slept. His PTSD and training made sleep almost impossible

Jacob was stood in the center of the room..... on guard, arms folded, like how they'd been on that fateful day in the compound church  
The peggie left the room and closed the double doors behind them  
A bruised and brutalized Pratt in the corner  
Jacob looked at both of them  
"I wonder what made Pratt here feel so bold as to defy me, knowing what I'll bring down on him?"  
Pratt stood, hands clasped in front of him, ashen faced, defeated.  
"No, not hope and he hasn't grown a spine" Jacob gave a bone dry chuckle  
"It's not pure altruism or a noble sense of duty either"  
"He was so damn itchy when John was bragging about how he was going to make you scream and that's when I realised.....it's because he doesn't want anyone to get between your legs before he does"

 

He pulled Pratt from the corner, "well come on Peaches, here's your big chance"  
Pratt looked up "Sir?" his big dark eyes following Jacob who stopped behind the rook,  
Jacob took his knife from his leg holster and started picking the buttons off of rooks shirt with his blade until the shirt was open and he slowly, so slowly, slipped the shirt down until it rested on the cuffs  
"strip Pratt" he said , unbuckling rooks belt, the pants falling down quickly in a way they'd never have a few weeks ago  
Jacobs icy blue gaze meeting Pratts soft dark one as he pulled the material of the underwear the rook was wearing gently from their skin and sliced the seams  
"Pratt, I won't ask again. Strip"  
Pratt started to breathe in gasps, trying not to sob, miserably unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it, shedding his pants, slipping out of his shoes and socks as Jacob watched with maddening stillness. Once Pratt was naked he stood there, eyes down,  
"Well done" Jacob acknowledged and walked over so he was beside Pratt, he gestured to the rook with his blade "Look Pratt...." he said in his soft but commanding voice "look there"  
Pratt obeyed, lifting his eyes,  
Jacob gave a brief smirk "Isn''t that what you wanted, Pratt?, to see your colleague here naked?"  
Seconds passed like minutes "Pratt? did you want to see them naked?"  
the humiliation Jacob had caused between the rook and Pratt spread out in the room like a heat  
"Tick tock, were you hot for them or not" Jacob mimed a clock hand with his knife  
"Yes" Pratts eyes dropped "yes I was.... yes I did"  
"Well heres your chance. You're both naked....I've got paperwork to do and you both can't be trusted so you can't be alone but I'll keep my back to you both"

And he did, leaving Pratt and the rook to stare in awkward silence at each other


	2. Caught stark naked, an awkward vagrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob continues his humiliation of Pratt and the rookie

After a half hour or so Jacob stood up and turned round, 

"Ah, still over there Pratt?, you gone shy?, you having performance anxiety?" he looked Pratt up and down "object of your affections, there for the taking and you just stand there....because you're what Pratt?"

"weak" Pratt mumbled 

The rook knew that wasn't good enough for Jacob and felt pity for Pratt, Staci had never been a strong character particularly before any of this. A nice guy, funny in a sarcastic way but not a tough guy or macho, Hudson was stronger for sure but then.... John wasn't half the man Jacob was

"Sorry peaches? didn't quite get that"

"I'm weak"

Jacob walked round, slightly behind Pratt, prowling like a wolf round a rabbit it had wounded, watching the last lights flicker from its eyes,  
"Yes Pratt, you're weak, no doubt but you're not just weak....you're soft"  
Utter humiliation crossed Pratts face as the implications of that adjective and it's implications sank in  
Jacob took a grasp of Pratt's wrist "Come on, don't disappoint your buddy further. Hurt feelings take a while to heal"

He guided the wrist to Pratt's own cock and nudged it "start yourself off"  
He stood back, eyes glinting, body language giving nothing away  
"Pratt" Jacob snapped "Jerk off or I'll cut your dick off and feed it to the wolves"  
It was painful to watch, bruised and broken Pratt, shaking, cold, underfed and dejected trying to summon an erection that would probably never appear.   
His hands trying to stimulate himself but only shuffling flaccid flesh pathetically   
"You forgot how to get hard?" Jacob gave that half smile, looking down at Pratts soft cock and stilling the trembling fingers, "You can stop now" Jacob said in a faux sympathetic tone

Jacob took maddeningly slow steps until he was behind the rook, keeping his eyes on Pratt, he put his hands on their shoulders and rubbed down to their wrists, tracing up their back with a fingertip, hot breath on their neck as he leaned in to kiss at the side of the neck,   
Pratts eyes widened in horror  
"Maybe you're a voyeur rather than an exhibitionist Staci?"


	3. I don't know how you do it, You do it every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacobs hand traced down their belly and then went lower to play........A soft moan escaping was immediately regretted as Jacob gave a chuckle  
> "That good huh? it's been a little while. Was worried I'd lost my touch" ....."look at this Pratt, your buddy is good to go already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Pratt, why do I hurt him so....

Butterfly kisses, nips, licks and open mouthed sucking, rough hands tracing the smooth skin and grabbing hold of it, pulling nipples and moving the flat palms up and over the cold, pale skin covered in gooseflesh. In a way the Rook welcomed Jacobs rough hands, they were warm at least

His warm breath was pleasant compared to the frigid night air that blew through the cracks and broken windows of the veterans center. Rook tried very hard not to respond but any touch not in anger was enough to cause endorphins to flood into the brain, although the Rook did have a particularly sensitive neck

Jacobs hand traced down their belly and then went lower to play, index finger tracing, lazily running a finger round and around. A soft moan escaping was immediately regretted as Jacob gave a chuckle "That good huh? it's been a little while. Was worried I'd lost my touch" ....."look at this Pratt, your buddy is good to go already"

Jacob walked the Rook forward, bending them over the desk right in front of Pratt, looking the younger man dead in the eye Jacob put his middle finger deep inside the Rook, who felt like a traitor as they moaned in pleasure. The finger went deep and curled round the way that only experienced men knew how to.

After a few moments of stimulation he took out his finger, looking at Pratt "open up" he said pushing his finger between Pratt's lips   
Pratt scrunched his eyes closed and sucked on the finger, the Rook heard Jacob say  
"could've been you peaches, could've been you"

Jacob added his index finger to the Rooks writhing body causing them to moan, pressing into it, starting to grind. The anger in their mind drowned out by the pleasure in their body  
Jacob put his trigger finger to good use preparing the Rook, who was as disgusted by their own bodys reaction as Pratt had been with his  
Jacobs finger left the hole and his hand left the desk as he dropped his pants, the Rook felt a blunt tip pushing at their entrance, thick and heavy, their hair was grabbed at the root and pulled back roughly as Jacob breached them.   
Staci made an indeterminate noise, part groan and part whimper. Impossible to tell how he was feeling about it, Jacob hissed through his teeth and exhaled gently slowly inserting his full length inch by inch, "thats a tight little hole" Jacob groaned "gonna have to break you in before I ride you hard"

He left his cock fully inside to allow the Rook to get used to the considerable width, keeping a fistful of their hair  
The burn of Jacobs cock was giving way to a pleasant feeling, full but in the best way, Jacob recognized this and began to thrust, a few shallow thrusts and then he'd bury it to the hilt, his other hand left the table and went to the rooks hip, big fingers leaving red marks that would give way to bruises. Hair being rhythmically pulled, Jacobs quiet grunts filling the air and the smell of fluids mixing.  
The Rook glanced at Pratt, he was actually starting to get hard, his tongue darting across his lips as he watched Jacobs cock slide in and out. His hand was twitching, like he wanted to fist his dick but was scared.  
The Rook looked directly at Pratt and bit their lip, trying to communicate that it was okay and that maybe if they tried to play along just a little Jacob might give them a break. Staci's hand slowly moved to his length, smooth strokes, eyes not leaving the Rooks  
Some small acknowledgement going between them that if this had never happened and things had gone on, maybe, they'd have gone for a beer after work one night, shoot some pool and ended up at one of their apartments doing this sort of stuff minus the director  
Pratt was starting to gain color in his cheeks and his chest as he jerked his dick in short, sharp motions, eyes almost black in this light and focused entirely on the Rook  
"So you can get hard, Pratt"   
The Rook and Staci started at the sound of Jacobs voice,   
"Keep watching, peaches, like a good boy...."

Jacob stopped varying his strokes and started to mindlessly thrust, chasing a quick orgasm.  
"Show you what it looks like....to fuck......how they want....how they need...."  
Using the same brutally efficient attitude as he did with all aspects of his life, the grunts and the slaps as his toned stomach slapped against the Rooks body, tags and keys jingling faster and faster, he started to gasp, pulling out and pushing the Rook to their knees, Jacob pulled their head back by the hair and sprayed his cum on their face, mechanical sounding moans as each ropy string left the bulging tip  
As he milked the last few drops out, he turned his delirious blue eyes on Pratt,  
"Stop Pratt"

Pratt, who was almost at his climax, froze, he was torn between his natural urge to keep going until he got his release and the conditioning Jacob had put in place  
"Pratt, stop, I won't ask again" Jacobs voice was ragged but he was still perfectly in control  
Pratt gave a frustrated whimper before letting his dick go, it was purple and looked like it could explode

"So...peaches" Jacob smirked "definitely more of a watcher, than a do-er.....that's okay, you know your purpose"  
He tossed a rag on the table to Pratt who scrambled to catch it

"get dressed, wipe my cum off their face, take them back to their cage and if you manage all that.....I might let you finish yourself off sometime soon"


	4. I can't see through it, I don't know how you do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep watching, peaches, like a good boy...."
> 
> Pratt shifted in his cot, trying not to examine why his brain had summoned that, not listening to the tone, the rasp of Jacobs voice when it dropped a few octaves, the way his very words felt like they were penetrating you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter but I needed to write it so the story could progress to the next canonical part of the game ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hope you enjoy it <3

It was ten days and Pratt was left in limbo, doing constant jobs for Jacob while being watched over by a lackey, Jacob had told them to make sure to watch Pratt on the fucking toilet!

  
Pratt couldn't imagine Jacob being anyones husband really, hard to imagine him presenting someone with flowers or doing holiday cards but if his possessive nature went to THESE extents that was for the best  
Pratt was cuffed to a cot at night in Jacobs room, both arms and on his back unless he so much as grinded against the mattress.

  
He hadn't seen the Rook since cleaning them and locking them up, he'd heard peggies talking about them but he hadn't been out of the veterans center or allowed on the balcony since that night. Jacob hadn't talked really, a grunt or a nod but all his words came secondhand through his lieutenants.

  
Pratt hated the feeling, felt like when his strict grandparents visited and you had to be formal at dinner and if you messed up your mom wouldn't talk or make eye contact with you for days....Pratt sighed sadly, what he'd give for that now....just to be home, the smell of the detergent his mother had used since forever, the gentle laughter of his sister on the phone to her friends, his father arguing with Troy Aikman and Joe Buck...but no...he was in St Francis' which smelled of blood and dirt and shit.  
Fed his scraps and put in his kennel, like a good boy

_"Keep watching, peaches, like a good boy...."_

  
Pratt shifted in his cot, trying not to examine why his brain had summoned that, not listening to the tone, the rasp of Jacobs voice when it dropped a few octaves, the way his very words felt like they were penetrating you...  
Staci's eyes flew open as he remembered watching the slow insertion of Jacobs thick length into the tight hole, how the Rook had flushed bright pink, mouth huffing short breaths, Pratt trying not to imagine it was his own body being abused, his own free will being overrode by his desire to be coddled and petted by a man who only praised you when you did exactly what he wanted

  
Pratt squeezed his eyes closed and tried to remember home, anything to kill the swollen erection trying to blindly seek something to fuck, it was pushing up out of his waistband now,  
His mind urged him to think of someone hot coming in _(Oh Rook_ ) and making use of it, not even asking....just taking....porn scenarios weren't going to help this fucking hard-on to go away though  
Think of home....think of home.......think of those troughs of meat outside. Think of that story Jacob told the Rook where he ATE a guy, waited for a man to die....maybe finish him off so he could tear the skin off his bones and walk to his eventual salvation, blood dripping from his teeth, like one of his judges,

  
_"do you know, it takes ten days for civilization to collapse? Yup, you take away a mans basic needs and he will revert to his primordial instincts in just 10 days. Ah, it's a difficult thing to understand unless you've lived it"_

  
Ten days had passed and Pratt hadn't cracked yet, maybe he wasn't a man, maybe he was weak, maybe he lacked the basic urges that had made his ancestors live....that would mean Jacob was right and if he lacked so much that was why Jacob had decided to fuck ( _breed_ ) the Rook and not him  
Maybe the proof was how he was lying here wanting someone to come in here and use him, he had to want to be the user  
He imagined instead of trying to free the Rook he had fucked them, he tried to run over the scenario, tried to imagine it was him pulling hair and making them moan but Jacob always ended up in the room somehow, either mocking Pratt for not doing it right or worst, he pushed Pratt aside and taking over

  
_"Get out of here, peaches"_

  
Pratt shook the thought away and tried to will himself into strength

  
_"you are weak"_

  
Trying to get that voice, soft and yet forceful out of his mind, he imagined the Rook was open and ready for him, breathing for Pratt like they had for Jacob, pushing their hands through his hair and begging to be filled, tongue slipping between Pratts lips and nails dragging down his spine, legs round his waist and moaning, so close he thought, there was something he needed to push him over that edge, something that would get rid of this denied orgasm that was stressing him so badly.  
He remembered, again, how Jacob had slid in slowly....did he want to imagine Jacob and the Rook again? humiliating but was it any different to porn? did his pride matter? maybe he could focus better if he got this one orgasm out  
Screwing his eyes closed he remembered the Rooks face, he was penetrating them and Jacob was watching, length in his hand, jerking, spitting in his hand and using it as lube

_"good, keep that pace"_

  
Pratt sneaked a look at Jacob, pants undone, sweat patch on his chest making a dark stain on his grey t-shirt, relaxed posture, lips slick with spit as he kept his eyes trained on the place where Pratt joined the Rook, a look of hunger and want moving across his face  
He stood up and Pratt got ready to be humiliated in his own fantasy, to be cast aside and forced to watch as the Rook came for someone so much more alpha and thats when he realised what had been missing....what he actually wanted....  
He moaned loudly as his fantasy shifted and Jacob stood behind him....he imagined himself being filled by Jacob, the growl that Jacob would emit, the squeeze on Pratts hips as he slid in all the way and took control of the pace, pushing Pratt into the Rook faster and harder than Pratt would have dared, he'd always been conscious of not hurting his partners, Jacob on the other hand would probably fuck you until you bled and make you thank him for it;

"this is how you put the dick to someone Pratt, the Rook might say they want someone to play nice and treat them right but the truth is they want pinned down and fucked hard, simple as that"  
True enough the Rook was moaning harder but Pratt wasn't paying attention anymore, he'd given over to the pleasure, mindless, blinding white lights dancing behind his eyes as he imagined the Rook clenching on his cock right as Jacob bit down on Pratt's shoulder, pushing his sensitive cock deeper and faster until he came, it felt divine, like the first orgasm he'd ever had. He cried out against his cuffs, twisting and relishing the pain as the unforgiving metal dug in. Pleasure and pain were so close after all, tipping over the edge, Pratt cried out, head twisting from side to side, tears spilling from his eyes as he came so hard he could barely breathe

 

"You done?"

  
Pratt froze in place, "Sir?"

  
"Time for you to pay for your betrayal" Jacob said matter of factly, "You're going to my bunker"


End file.
